Negatron's Child
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Summary: Emily was having the perfect day. A nighlok saw in the future that this little girl will save the rangers during Negatrons attack so it told Xandred. Xandred had Negatron kidnap the little girl and raise her. Of course every nighlok needs disguise for a 3 year old. Or else the 3 year old will run away from you. But now Emily is 8 with a 5 year old brother, named Johnny, an
1. Chapter 1

Negatrons Children

Summary: Emily was having the perfect day. A nighlok saw in the future that this little girl will save the rangers during Negatrons attack so it told Xandred. Xandred had Negatron kidnap the little girl and raise her. Of course every nighlok needs disguise for a 2 year old. Or else the 2 year old will run away from you. But now Emily is 10 with a 6 year old brother, named Johnny, and a 4 year old sister, named Avalon, and her 2 year old sister named Codi and her twin brother named Dylan. What will this ranger do when she is seen? Why is her dad treating her like this? Why are Codi and Johnny so nice to her when her father isn't? What is her father hiding? Inspired by Jayderella: A Cinderella Story by krazykriss.

Chapter 1

Emily

"A dream can mean a variety of things. It can be your past, It can be something funny. But one thing doesn't lie. The faces in those dreams. They are the truth" (I couldn't find a quote to relate to this but a scienctist who talked about this and I just summed it up. I feel very very creepy now though!

_Flashback_

_A 2 year old Emily was watching her 6, almost 7,year old sister, Serena, solve a puzzle. "Emmy do you know where this piece go?" Serena asked her younger sibling. Emily pointed to a specific spot. Serena placed the puzzle piece into the slot. "Thanks Emmy!" Serena praised. Emily beamed with happiness. "Emily. It's time for your nap." Both of the young girls mother shouted. Emily loved her naps. It lets her feel fresh again. "COMING!" Emily shouted with happiness. Emily walked to her mother, Era, and the 2 walked off to Emily's room. _

_Emily woke up and saw a familiar guy. Emily screamed. Her mom came running in. "Oh Alex. You came to take Emily?" Era said. "Well. I haven't see my daughters in the last almost 5 years and I decided to take Emily to that same place I took Serena when she was 2." This Alex character said. You can definitely see the terror written on the 2 year olds face. _

"_Emily it's okay. This is your father, Alex. He is going to take you to a carnival." Era said holding her youngest child. Alex smiled at the child. "I will be downstairs." Alex said as he left. "Wait! How did you get in here?" Era asked Alex. 'The older one. What's her name…Semma…Renne….Sieyna?" Alex said jokingly. "You always loved comedy." Era said. He smirked. _

"_Mommy why do I have to go?" Emily asked. "Because sweetie. Daddy want's to take you to the carnival. Your going to have lots of fun!" Era said sliding a shirt over her daughters head. Era helped Emilys arms find the tunnels that are the sleeves. Emily looked up at her mom and smiled. "But why now. I want to go play with Seyna!" Emily complained. "I know sweetheart. But your dad wants to take you and have fun with you." Era said. "Okay" Emily whined. She knew she was beaten on that battle. She grabbed her bag that held her favorite stuffed animal named: Mickey and smiled. "Ready to go!" She said. She went downstairs and hugged her sister goodbye. Her dad smiled and rubbed her back as Emily walked out the door with Alex._

Present

I woke up. I was- I was in my room!

(So I just searched the name Elliya (El-Lie-Yah) and found out it is a Hebrew name as it's orgin. Not rascist but I am really shocked it's a real name since I was typing random letters.)

"Elliya!" My little brother, Johnny, shouted coming into our room. "Hi Johnny." I sighed. "Whats the matter?" Johnny asked. "I just had another nightmare. You know. The Emiyl nightmare. Who is she anyways?" I said. "Well other than the fact that she is some girl who went missing about 6-7 years ago nothing. At least that's what my school told everyone. They are really worried about her but I feel like that Emily girl will never give up. No matter the problem. She won't give in to someones abuse, pain, no matter what." Johnny said flipping his floppy black hair that he got from mom. He had the iciest blue eyes which he got from his mom.

My little sister, Codi, wobbled in. Her blonde hair, that goes down to her middle back, following her. Then Avalon, entered right behind her. "Hey Elly!" Avalon said. "Hey. Now umm..Where is Dylan?" I asked. Usually every morning we all meet here. In Johnny and my room. I shared with Johnny because he was the oldest. Then Avalon and our nanny share a room. Then Codi and Dylan. Today our Nanny, Rose (Wow lots of names. Warning in the future some names may be wrong so only a few characters will be referred to) to the park. Our parents weren't around as much but clearly very famous. I mean they are out all the time. "Allright. So where is he?" I asked. "Well umm…dad came home last night. He is still here but Dylan was awake and it was late. He was crying and he said he would deal with me today and as I left their room Dylan was screaming in pain." Johnny said.

"He can't do that. You are only 6 and he is 2. I will not settle for this!" I argued. I been protective of my siblings. If I have to I will fight back and take them away from here. I got up and changed in the bathroom. I threw on a long tee shirt and some leggings. Just to cover my bruises. I put my hair into a pony tail. Ever since Dylan was born I protected him. I ran off to find my dad hitting Dylan. His mouth was muffled. I screamed. Johnny came running over. Dylan was trying to breathe and couldn't! I lunged at my dad. Rose came out holding a dish in her hand. She saw Dylan and immediately dropped the plate. He un wrapped Dylans cloth from his mouth. Dylan breathed deeply. "Go leave!" Rose shouted at us. We nodded. We ran to get Codi and Avalon. We came back and grabbed Dylan. We ran out the front door down the street to the safest place I knew. The park.

I hope this is amazing! I just got a review (On one of my other stories: Taken By Evil (Supah Ninjas)) and she said that she is amazed by my writing in a PM so I hope this is just as good as that!


	2. Chapter 2

_Era (flashback)_

"The last person to see Emily was her father. We lived separately and he visited every now and then but Emily freaked. The last time I saw her was she had a depressing look on her little face." I cried to the investigator. She never came home. "I understand you have 2 other daughters. Can I see them?" He asked. I nodded.

I found out Serena last saw her alive.

_Serena (flashback)_

"I was was at the park. Julie was with our Aunt. She didn't go with our dad. I saw her! I saw Emily! She was trying to escape from our dad. He said to me that he will take us away if I didn't help him and that this was all a game. So I helped him grab Emily. She said why. She said he wants to hurt me! She said that she- She hated me!"I cried.

Era

That was the last question by the police. My daughter's are hurt and scared. They found out Alex was dead. He was killed before Alex came to get Emily. No one looks like him. NIGHLOK!

Emily

We walked around. We found a shack. "Johnny watch them for a second." I said. He nodded. I went outside and looked around. I saw a missing poster. It said:Emily Ann Pirtle Missing. Age:2 age now: 10 and said facts about her with a picture. She looked like me.

Authors Note: So I am actually planning on publishing a story soon. Like a story that is buyable and yea…. I have a rough draft (it is not a fanfiction but a really fun idea) and my mom is letting me. I will give you updates if you want them but I just wanted to let you know because all of you let me know that I am an amazing at writing. (I am trying my hand at romance for this story I am publishing) I have no clue about title but I do have characters and some of Chapter 1. i will continue to write on here. thanks so much everyone for everything


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am so sorry! I haven't updated a lot! I have been really really busy!

Julie

I can't stand being without my sister. I have Serena now. She can't help now because she is sick. I am 13 now. Emily would be 13. Serena is 16. She is ill. Emily is missing. I am the only one who is here and not sick out of the three children.

I may never remember Emily but I know her personally. You know? Emily is my sister. I may never see her, I may never hear from her, but she is my best friend.

Emily

It has been 3 years. I found a job as a babysitter and Johnny babysits the girls and Dylan. I babysit a rich family named the Pierlon. We haven't seen our dad for a while. I wondered why we aren't reported missing.

TIME SKIP

I am 16 years now. Johnny is 12 Avalon is 10. Codi and Dylan are 8 years old. They and I have survived all these years. We actually moved in with a guy named Troy. He is an elder who needs help around the house so the kids volunteer while I babysit other children. They love helping others. They still have bruises from our dad or fractures. Troy has taken care of us. I never thought anyone could be nice like troy till I met people at the park.

I was pushing Codi on the swings and Dylan was being pushed by Johnny. Avalon was on the swings too!

A monster came out of a crack. "Well hello kids! Your father wants you back home!" He said. "Guys run!: I said to them. They nodded and ran. I got into a defensive stance.

Some people in suits ran in. Red, Green, Blue, Pink and Yellow.

"Emily?" I heard the yellow mutter.

"ELLIYAH!" I heard Avalon scream. "AVALON!" I shouted seeing one of the monsters going towards to her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted kicking the monster. "Your father was right! You are the fighter!" It said.

The man in red started to fight the monster. I ran to the kids and got them hidden. I heard a swoosh noise and the monsters were gone.

"Where did they go?" I heard someone ask. "Us?" I asked getting up. I saw they were out of uniform or something and nodded. They were actually people.

"Emily?" One of them asked. She looked like me but she had shorter hair. "None of us have the name Emily. I am Elliyah. He is Johnny. She is Avalon. These 2 are Codi and Dylan." I said. "But she is a girl." The guy in red said. "It's spell with an I not a Y!" Codi snapped. I smirked. "Well we got to go. We have to go and take care of a guy and hide from our father. We can't be in public for too long!" I complained. We turned to leave but the girl, who looked like me, grabbed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

I looked at the girl. What is up with her?

"Your name is Emily Pirtle. You are supposed to be the yellow ranger and more importantly my sister. We have an older sister named Serena." She said sternly."I thought you were Emily. Who are you?" The one in green asked.

"Well obviously you have some things to sort out. I am out of here. Come on guys." I said shaking her off of my arm. I saw tears in her eyes. "Now leave us alone!" I snapped at her grabbing Codi and Dylan. We left.

We were about half way home when I started to hear voices.

"**Don't worry kids. Daddy is coming for you. Maybe we will have to go visit grandpa." **Said the voice.

Our grandfather was some monster. Apparently our grandmother was human and gave birth to a human child which was our father. He pretty much hated us and our father laughed.

"**Let's see. Our little Elly, What to do with you, I got it! You are nothing but a little un-loved runt. I hate you and always have! You are the worst child someone can ever have! I hope you die! You are the worst daughter out of all of you. You need to be in the hospital for craziness!" **My father screamed inside my head. I passed out.

I woke up inside some random house. "Johnny!? Codi, Dylan!? Avalon!" I shouted looking for them. The blonde girl entered. "Hey Emily. Listen the others are okay. They are being examined because they were weak and collapsed. We don't know why yet. They want to make sure you all are fine. You are in the Shiba house." She explained.

I sighed and got up. I searched the rooms with the blondie shouting at me that they are safe. I wanted to slap her but they are armed and that last thing my siblings need is me dead. I was supposed to protect them. What went wrong?

"**Elly honey. Come to daddy. Get your sisters and brothers and come to daddy." **The voice said. I nodded at nothing.

"Emmy?" I heard the blonde ask. I turned to face her. "I want my siblings!" I growled. "For the last time Emmy! They are OKAY! They are asleep!" She said with a sigh. "I don't care! We have to go home before they get sick! Before I get sick! Before we get killed!" I argued. "Emmy? Who would kill you?" She asked scared. "It doesn't matter. I want my siblings!" I growled again.

"Jayden! Mike! Kevin! Emily is starting to creep me out!" She whined. They came running out. I lunged at the girl. I started to attack her and the guys pulled me off of her. I tried to escape from their grasps but they got tighter. I saw the look of terror written in the girls eyes.

I heard whimpering coming from Codi and Dylan in the next room. I ran in and saw all of them strapped down onto the bed. I growled at the sight. I went over and unstrapped them. I saw they were scarred. I gave them a gentle squeeze and started to lead them home. To our Father!

_To our doom….._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: So sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to update. I promise to never end this story without an actual ending. I am making a schedule:

Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday-Taken By Evil (Either 1 or 2 chapters and it will be any of those days. I am not definte yet)

Wednesday/Thursday and Friday will be my other story, Negatrons Children.( same thing 1 or 2 chapters)

Also for this chapter because Emily is in a trance she does know about Nighlok and rangers and all that. All she wants to do is please.

Emily

I walked into the house leading the others inside. The whole way here they were questioning me about why were we going to our real home and not with Troy. They kept whining. I would just yell at them to shut it.

My dad was sitting on the couch. He smirked when he saw me.

"Hello Elly. Kids. Elly place them in their rooms and lock the doors." He said.

I nodded. I dragged them to their rooms and locked the door. I saw Blood in the dining/kitchen hall. Probably Rose. I knew she was dead. I kept walking back to my father. We can hear the kids whining and banging on the door.

I finally reached my father. The kids started to settle down.

"Go find the rangers. Say that the nighlok have captured you siblings and rip your clothes. Say that they sent a clone. Get them to trust you. We will change the kids identities and yours. We will escape and will get new identities. We will serve the nighlok. We will save the nighlok. We will aid the nighlok. All before those rebels find out. Your would be a wonderful addition to the nighlok. So would you little siblings. With you all we can attack endlessly. You will have the power of the nighlok but the strength to not dry out. All you need to do is say yes." My father said.

I started to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes shut quickly and kept forcing them down on each other. I felt a lot of pain.

"Joining will get rid of the pain." He said.

"Y-Yes. I-I'll Join you!" I said. I opened my eyes and he smiled. I felt my eyes sort of change color. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to me. I looked at the contests. It was sort of red. "Drink" He said. I drank the water. It didn't taste bad. I can feel the rush of power through my veins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Previously:

"Y-Yes. I-I'll Join you!" I said. I opened my eyes and he smiled. I felt my eyes sort of change color. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to me. I looked at the contests. It was sort of red. "Drink" He said. I drank the water. It didn't taste bad. I can feel the rush of power through my veins.

Emily

I can feel the power. I started to feel like no one can stop me. My vision started to blur. I feel to the floor on my knees. I can see my arms start to change. They became black and scaly. There was a tint of red and it looked like containers. I saw my body was covered in these scales. I screamed in pain.

Once the pain stopped I felt the rush of the power that was in my veins gone. I felt weak and dry.

"I'm thirsty!" I whine. He grabbed some more water and splashed it on me. I felt better. It was strange…

He grabbed my hand and led me outside. He started to morph into a monster. He pulled me through a crease. In front of me was red water and a ship. The same water from the drink!

I looked at my father. He was a light golden color and had 3 eyes on his back forming a triangle like structure. He looked evil. I didn't feel safe anymore but I can't stop this. I can't control this.

He grabbed my hand and brought me onto the ship.

"Master, She's ready…." My father said. Is he really my father? Or have I been tricked this whole time? Did he really love me? Or was he just using me? Did he care at all about me or my feelings? Did he ever? What is he up to? Someone please help!

Authors note: I can deffinetely Honestly say that if I were reading this I would scream my answers to the questions. My answers (opinion wise some will be wrong)

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

No

I don't know (not going to reveal answer)

Maybe Jayden will save you so we can me this a Jemily story. Or Memily. Or Kevily. Vote in a review for your choice. Or PM me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

What did he mean? What does 'she's ready' mean? I have to get out of here. I have to escape. But I can't! I can't control my own body! Come on Emily think! Think of happy moments! Try to control this!

I thought of happiness. Me with Johnny when he was born. He was about 2 years old when I first saw him. He was with my parents the whole time. I been with Rosie. Then Avalon came around and it was just pure amazing. Once the twins were here our little sibling ties were complete. Whats strange is Johnyn was 2 when he came, Rosie said I was almost 3 years old, Avalon was 2, the twins were 2. It was strange. I don't remember my mom or anything for that matter. I can remember 2 blonde haired girls. 1 on my left and one on my right. They were laughing at me and they seemed happy. It was…peaceful.

I looked back and saw I was human. I started to run. I dived into the water and was back to the open air and I can hear the birds chirping and could smell fresh cut grass from the park nearby.

I started to run. I followed the vision to a house.

_Flashback_

"_Emily, Julie, Serena? You girls ready? We're going to leave in 5 minutes to go see Ji and Jayden." A lady shouted from down the stairs. 3 little girls ran down the stairs and got in the car. We started to drive and arrived at the house._

I finally reached the house. This was the house they took me to. I walked inside the gate. I saw that Julie girl. I can only recognize her by the barrette that looked like a heart in her hair.

"Julie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Em!" She said running to me. She hugged me tightly.

"You. You didn't hurt me or anything! You loved me you wanted to protect me. Like Serena!" I said with happiness. She hugged me.

The whole area started to smell.

"What is that stench?" I asked clogging my nose.

"Let's find the others. You need to meet them. Maybe they know what the stench is." Julie said. I nodded. I was about to walk off.

"WAIT! I need to go and get Johnny, Ava, Cod's, and Dylan!" I said running off.

"Emily! Ugh!" Julie said. I kept running. I finally reached the house and found them. Codi and Dylan were very hungry and looked sick. Avalon and Dylan weren't that bad.

"Sorry guys!" I apologized and gave them something quick to eat. They ate it like they haven't eaten..which they haven't. I grabbed their hands and brought them back to the Shiba house. I saw Julie and another girl fighting the boys. Dylan and Johnny started to breathe deeper. Their breathing rate slowed. They started to attack Ava, Codi and me.

"Johnny! Dylan! Stop it!" I pleaded trying to get the boys to stop. Ava restrained Dylan and I got Johnny. I think it helped that I was older. I looked up and saw the Asian girl coming towards us. The boys were in a cage. They started to draw a symbol. Then I saw a flash of light and my little brothers were restrained.

"JI!" The girls shouted in terror. A Japanese man walked out slowly with the face of evil in his eyes. It was really easy to read.

The girls looked at me.

"Get them out of here!" They shouted. I nodded and grabbed Codi and Avalon. We started to run into the woods. We saw a monster leaning against the tree. It looked like a plant. It's roots were out of the ground. It had a top hat on and 2 different kinds of leaves. 1 kind was pointy like and the second was like a petal of a flower. The arms were vines with a leaf at the end.

"AHHH!" We screamed. The plant like monster looked at us. It had an evil smile. It started to walk towards us. She sprayed a gas on us with her left, slightly bigger than the right, hand. My world started to spin and I felt sleepy. I then fell asleep.

Julie

We ran into the wood, after fighting off Ji, and saw Emily being carried away. NOT AGAIN!

"LET GO OF HER!" I shouted at the nighlok. It slowly turned around to face me. I gripped my sword. My sister, she is helpless right now and needs me. I trained ever since Emily went missing and Serena went sick.

It gently placed Emily down. She stirring in her sleep and moaned. She tucked both of hands together under her head as she was placed against the tree. (Some reason I see this as a cartoon. Anyone else?) She was curled up in a ball.

I started to attack the nighlok and Mia tried to get Emily to wake up. Every time I tried to cut it's body or leaves or anything in half it regenerated itself. Mia couldn't get Emily awake.

"She won't wake up!" Mia shouted at me.

"Try harder!" I grunted. "Where are the kids that Emily is always with?" I grunted.

"They aren't here!" Mia yelled.

"Get her back to the Shiba House! Quickly!" I ordered. She ran off carrying Emily. The monster jumped over my head and in front of Mia.

"No you don't!" The monster said. Mia tried to run and I tried to attack again. It grabbed Emily before we can move. I sliced the monsters hands before it got to the gap. I caught Emily and ran. The nighlok grunted and returned to the nether world.

Authors note: So Umm… I may not update at all in the next week or may update very little. I am trying to get over this person who I thought was my friend but it turns out…she isn't really. I just asked if she wanted to hang out or do something or go somewhere and she said 'no' and she always says no and doesn't talk to me at all in school or anywhere and doesn't even act like a friend. So expect very limited updates and I uhh… I hope to post soon. Once I get over this friend I should be fine and ready to post but as of now I have to dump her pretty much (in a friend way). If you are there saying that I shouldn't be dumping her and stuff like that here is a list of reasons:

I will say hi and she will never respond

She practically ignores me anywhere.

She always says no to me when I ask if she wants to do something.

She always blames me that we don't hang out or anything when I made many offers to.

Recently she's been asking me for my homework to copy. I said no because I could get caught.

She is also turning into those girls at my school who like to say "Hey _ (Insert name)_ so and so likes you" and won't stop and doesn't even seem to care about how I or anyone else feels.

I am pretty much crying while writing this because I thought I could count on her for anything and she turned out to be a back stabber. I was hoping to update a lot for this story and others but I can't bring myself to do it. I will pick this story up in maybe a day or 2 but I will return. I just…. I can't continue writing in a horrible mood or else I make everything really bad (like the writing style and all that) and I will literally go on a rampage? I guess you can say that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily

I started to wake up in a hospital room. My vision was hazy and I felt dizzy.

"Emily?" A figure asked.

"Julie?" I asked.

I felt her grab my hand. "It's me Emily." She said. I smiled.

"I'm sick. Aren't I?" I asked.

"Yea. You, Johnny, Dylan, Jayden, Mike, and Kevin." She explained.

I cleared my eyes with a hard blink. The boys looked pale.

"Where is Avalon and Codi?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. I was scared.

"They….They-" Julie tried to explain but Mia busted in with Codi and Avalon. They ran over and I hugged them.

"They are right here?" Julie asked.

"They were hiding. They were at the docks. A source saw them from our previous S.O.S to find them. They called me." Mia explained.

I looked at the boys since they started to wake up. Their eyes were greenish. They got up and Mia, Julie, Avalon, and Codi tried to get them to lay back down. They walked out of the house and I saw them nod to each other and went their separate ways.

Authors Note: What are they up to?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Hopefully the ending so I can start a more successful story and plus I know I can do better than this)

(For the first time ever a different POV because so far not many…)

Emily

"I grabbed some seeds that was left at out desired locations. I started to plant them. They grew quickly and were much taller than I was. They had orange petals and a nice healthy green stem. The petals were bright. I smiled at it and moved on. We were to plant it all around the city's border and the center. I had 1/5 of the job and we were all to meet in the center and to get the job down faster we traveled through the pollen in the air.

I finished mine and headed to the center to get started. We took a Jackhammer and cut into the center of the street. We planted the rest of the seeds to create a mega-plant. We got onto our knees and bowed down to it while Cordella came out of the gap. The girls came running in and freaked. The tried to attack but we had to defend the mother and the father flower.

"ATTACK!" Mother shouted at us. (strange twist but something will be revealed)

"Mom?" The one with just a sword said.

We started to attack. She was a lot less advanced as the others. She was taken out quickly. We didn't fight for blood. We fought to protect. I looked at her quickly then went to help my brother.

"I don't need help!" Johnny whined.

"Mother and Father want us to protect you and Dylan." I groaned.

I fought off the pink ranger while Kevin and Mike helped Dylan with Julie.

When we got them knocked out we walked back to the father and mother. Mother smiled at us.

"Where he has failed I shall succeed. After Negatron let that punk escape I will keep you!" She praised. We smiled. I liked that thought, staying with them forever. (Is it just me or is anyone else completely grossed out by that sentence. I felt as if I was about to vomit!)

The plants leave lowered and mother hopped on. I felt something strike my back as I fell." My boyfriend Jayden stated.

I remembered my father taught me symbols he wanted me to use against the enemy. I never knew why but I spent my time looking up random symbols. I remember a few.

I drew the symbol 'Cure' with Julies samurai phone. I shot it at them.

I drew the symbol 'home' and shot it at them. They disappeared.

I got up and drew a symbol I could never forget. The symbol that kept my house from over hearting. Winter's Frost, as I called it, but drew the symbol 'snow', 'cold', and 'freezing'.

I shot it at the plant. The plant fell down and I saw the others explode. The plant monster exploded. I smiled as I fainted.

I sat at my desk. Jayden walked by my door.

"Em?" He asked. I looked up at him. I quickly covered the paper with my binder.

"Yeah? "I asked stressed.

"Watcha' doin'?" He asked.

"Oh…I am sort of writing a story. You know with the whole kidnapped as a child thing. It's for an English essay at school but I am not turning this one in. I am only doing this one….." I said handing him a blank sheet of paper.

"There's nothing on it?" He asked.

"Exactly. I am not finished nor started." I said. Julie was supposed to help since I had like no education but she was busy.

"Well close your story and get started on your English essay first." He explained.

"Fine just let me finish up real quick. I am on the last chapter." I said. He sighed and nodded. I smiled.

"Wait is that why you asked me about the thing during the attack?" He asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to add something like that. Don't worry. I won't release this until my sister and you guy's war with the nighlok is over. When they may know our identities. Well yours anyways." I said

He nodded and left.

I shot it at the plant. The plant fell down and I saw the others explode. The plant monster exploded. I smiled as I fainted.

I woke up in the same hospital room as before. My sisters and brothers weren't there and Julie entered.

"We found their real homes. They are home, Safe and Sound." Mia said who followed Julie into the room. I smiled.

Jayden came in and said well…I haven't gotten there yet. I am currently living the life as a average teenager. I am the girl in the back of the class. I am the girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind.

I am Emily Ann Pirtle, Sister to Julie Caroline Pirtle and Serena Megan Pirtle and Daughter to Era Alyssa Pirtle and Alex Justin Pirtle.

I saved the file and turned off my computer. Now I have to work on my English assignment. I looked at my watch.

"8:00 A.M.!" I shouted.

"My essay is do in an hour. UGH!" I whined.

I wrote on my paper.

"Emily Pirtle

5/13/13

_A 2 year old Alyssa was watching her 6, almost 7,year old sister, Aria, solve a puzzle. "Ally do you know where this piece go?" Aria asked her younger sibling. Alyssa pointed to a specific spot. Aria placed the puzzle piece into the slot. "Thanks Ally!" Aria praised. Alyssa beamed with happiness. "Alyssa. It's time for your nap." Both of the young girls mother shouted. Alyssa loved her naps. It lets her feel fresh again. "COMING!" Alyssa shouted with happiness. Alyssa walked to her mother, Era, and the 2 walked off to Alyssa's room….._

I kept on going replacing Emily with Alyssa and Serena with Aria…..

Authors Note: The End


End file.
